


Today is gonna be a special date

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa had no idea how much Daenerys loved her, but she was gonna find that out tonight and it took every ounce of willpower from Arya to hide her own excitement.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Today is gonna be a special date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash February exchange organised by gotsecretsanta on Tumblr

“Sansa!” Arya shifted her weight from one foot to the other. For the millionth time today she stared at the clock and by now it had reached an alarming hour.

They were late.

“Sansa! Come on! Daenerys and Myrcella are waiting for us!”

“Let them wait a little longer! I’m not done yet!” Sansa yelled back and Arya licked her dry lips. For her sister this was just a double date like they had had so many already. They didn’t need to impress their girls anymore. They knew everything and anything, any bad habit and any horrible character trait, and yet they were still here.

But for Arya this date was special. Because she knew how incredibly special this date was gonna be for Sansa.

She gave her sister five more minutes. “If you don’t come down now, I will drive on my own and tell Daenerys you stood her up!” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And don’t think I won’t do it, because I will!” She reached for her car keys and put on her jacket. As soon as she opened the front door she heard her sister’s footsteps rushing down the stairs.

“Why the rush? We’re just gonna have dinner. They really won’t give our table away if we don’t show up at seven sharp.” Sansa quickly checked her reflection in the mirror and used her fingers to comb her hair one last time.

Arya smiled and shook her head. “Daenerys loves you, okay? No need to change anything else.”

Sansa had no idea how much Daenerys loved her, but she was gonna find that out tonight and it took every ounce of willpower from Arya to hide her own excitement.

“I’d just like to be on time for once. Show them we can do it.” She shrugged and waited for her sister to put her jacket on and follow her out of the house.

//

Sansa eyed her sister wearily when Arya stopped the car in front of an expensive restaurant. She had noticed how Arya had kept her mouth shut during the entire car ride, something that rarely happened. And she had noticed how Arya had grabbed the steering wheel as if her life depended on it.

“Are you nervous about something or what?” Sansa grinned while she opened the car door and stepped out. “It’s a restaurant like all others.” But Arya didn’t leave the car. “What are you waiting for? Get out!”

Arya shook her head. “I’m not coming with you. Myrcella and I will be just around the corner enjoying a giant bucket of popcorn while watching that new romantic comedy.”

“You really have it bad, have you?” Sansa grinned, but then she furrowed her eyebrows. “But wait, wasn’t this supposed to be a double date?”

“Nope!” Arya shook her head firmly and Sansa didn’t trust the gleam in her eyes and the playful smile around her lips. “Have fun with Daenerys. I’ll pick you up after the movie. Let me know if I don’t have to!”

“Why wouldn’t I…”

But Arya already leaned over and closed the door to drive away to find a parking spot nearby.

“…want to come home with you?” Sansa sighed.

There were moments she though she had her little sister all figured out. Of course, when they had been little they had fought a lot. They were nothing alike and would never be. But the older they got, the more they started to like those differences. But not once had her sister just threw her out of the car before.

“That took you long enough!”

Sansa turned around and whatever she had been thinking or worrying about disappeared as soon as she saw the white haired beauty walking towards her. “I wanted to look pretty!” Sansa raised her voice.

“You always look pretty!” Daenerys wrapped her arms around Sansa’s waist and pressed her lips to hers.

They had kissed before. And if it were up to Sansa they would kiss a lot more in the future and yet every time their mouths collided Sansa felt this nice and wonderful flutter in her chest.

“Come on! I have the best table reserved.” Daenerys reached for Sansa’s hand and all too willingly Sansa allowed her to pull her inside.

Daenerys had not been joking when she had said she had the best table reserved. A fancy looking waiter, with his hair combed back and an entire stash of gel in it, lead them to a table in the corner in the back, a little away from prying eyes and ears, but with a view on the charming garden where the roses were blooming and climbing the entire wall.

“Wow, you really went out of your way this time for me, didn’t you?” Sansa let her eyes wander over the table. Three sets of cutlery, two giant wine glasses and a beautiful rose in a gracious vase. “Are you sure you are willing to pay for this? I would absolutely and totally be fine with us going to a cheaper restaurant. As long as I spend the night with you, it really doesn’t matter where we are.”

“See?” Daenerys shoved a chair back and gestured for Sansa to sit down. “And that is why I love you.” She pecked Sansa’s cheek. “But we’re staying here. I pay for everything and I don’t want you to hold back. We’re gonna get a starter, a main course and at least two desserts. Understood?”

Sansa nodded and reluctantly she reached for the menu. She didn’t dare to look at the prices. Of course, she didn’t mind ordering whatever she wanted when her father or big brothers were paying, but it felt different with Daenerys.

Maybe long ago Sansa had thought that love was about fancy dinners and thoughtful presents. But that was before she had met Joffrey and Ramsay and had decided that all those fairytales had it wrong. It was before she had met Daenerys and had realized what love was truly about.

It was about being with someone who understood you without you having to explain yourself over and over again. It was about being there for each other, even when it’s hard and painful and even when the other lashes out. It was about knowing that the other isn’t perfect, but loving them anyway and letting them be whoever they are. It was about not caring about anything as long as you were with them, knowing that all you need to make it through whatever life throws your way was their hand in yours.

//

Daenerys tried whatever she could to keep the conversation going. She came up with topic after topic after topic. The palms of her hands however were sweating and once in a while Sansa caught her mind wandering. Whenever Sansa asked what she was thinking about, Daenerys didn’t answer.

In a way dessert couldn’t come soon enough. In a way Daenerys needed way more hours to prepare herself and find the right words.

How does one describe love? How does one tell the person they love how that feels and how deep that goes? How can words ever do justice to those deep and overwhelming feelings accompanying one wherever one goes?

“Shall we bring you your first desserts?”

But Daenerys’ time was up. It was now or never. There wouldn’t be a second chance.

Her hands were trembling and luckily she was still seated, as she wasn’t entirely sure if her knees were capable of carrying her any longer.

Every time a waiter walked their way Daenerys tensed all her muscles, getting ready as if this was a battle and her life was on the line.

In a way that was the case. Her life was on the line. She didn’t doubt that Sansa loved her. She did however doubt how much Sansa loved her. Would the beautiful red head love her enough? Wouldn’t this be too soon? Wouldn’t it go too fast?

“The giant ice coup with two spoons.” The waiter smiled when he handed both Sansa and Daenerys their spoon and Daenerys felt her heart racing in her chest.

With wary eyes she watched how Sansa started eating. Sansa took agonizing small bites and she allowed every flavor to linger on her tongue for as long as possible.

Only after ages the metal of the spoon touched the metal of something else.

“Dany…” Sansa leaned forward and looked at the ice cream.

Daenerys knew what she was seeing. She had asked the waiter to put it in there, carefully, wrapped in a little layer of protective plastic, but still.

“What is…” Sansa grabbed the ring and she used her napkin to wipe the plastic clean. While Sansa was focussed on her treasure Daenerys slipped from her seat and knelt down next to Sansa’s chair.

“Sansa…” She cleared her throat. “I hope I don’t overwhelm you, because that is the last thing I want, but…” Her voice still trembled and once more she coughed in an attempt to give herself time and breathing room. “Both our lives have not been easy. I never thought I would trust someone this much ever again. I never thought I would hand my heart on a silver platter to another person once more.” She licked her dry lips and then she made the mistake of looking up at Sansa.

Sansa’s eyes were wide open and her jaw dropped. She wasn’t moving. She wasn’t smiling. She was just staring at Daenerys.

All of a sudden Daenerys realized how ridiculous it looked. One of her knees touched the tapestry and she quickly reached for Sansa’s hand to give her own hands something to do.

After one more deep breath she gathered all the courage she could find in herself. “But I do trust you. I know that you will take care of my heart and will be careful with it. I know you will never step on it and that you will never crush it without mercy. I know that your love is pure and honest and without a hidden agenda. And I want to make sure that no one else will ever be able to snatch you from me.” She swallowed. “Therefore, Sansa Stark, do I ask you if you will marry me, Daenerys Targaryen?”

The silence was deafening. All the eyes in the restaurant were on them. No one was breathing or eating or moving. It seemed to last hours and hours.

“Yes.” Sansa smiled and she freed her hands to press the palms of her hands to Daenerys’ glowing cheeks. “Of course I will!” Her voice sounded an octave higher than normally, but there was a beautiful glimmer in her eyes.

Daenerys reached for the ring and her fingers trembled when she freed it from the plastic bag. “I can’t wait for the day you will officially be mine, until then this ring marks you as mine. Mine to love. Mine to cherish and mine to take care of.” She shove the ring on Sansa’s finger and pushed herself up again. Then she leaned forward to kiss Sansa’s lightly parted and eagerly waiting lips.

In a way it was a kiss like so many. But it was also the most beautiful, wonderful and special kiss they had ever shared. And only a promise for everything else that would follow.

They had years and years together. Years of kissing. Years of touching. Years of loving. And for the first time in her entire life, Daenerys looked forward to the future, the future with this smart and beautiful girl.


End file.
